ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Subway
"Subway" is a 2015 comedy about a strange time on the train. The film was produced by Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures and SMS Productions Plot: The film starts out with a taxi going across the golden gate bridge (where the title takes place in). Jake Anderson (Ethan Renfroez) is dropped off. He goes into the subway and sits on a bench. 2 minutes pass. The train arrives and the doors open. A girl named jordan (herself) checks out Jake's prescription. They then go inside the train and the trip begins. After a couple minutes on the train, Jake tells a passenger (Matt Buria) about his memory. (Jake witnesses a Family camping and singing a song together. Jake decides to interrupt it. He then jumps from behind the tent and the family is weirded out. Jake runs away and the family continues their song. Jake's dad sees his son sad. Jake tells him in caveman language about what he did. Suddenly, his dad hatches a plan and kicks him off the cliff, but however shoots a web at his back and the family sees Jake flying at them and get owned by him). After Jake's story ends, the passenger has fallen asleep. Meanwhile in the cockpit, Bennett .V (Brandon Kunkle) sees a road facing up in the distance they're going. He then tells the conductor (Wes Renfroe) about it. The conductor announces that he is going to turn the speed to ludicris speed. The train then goes sanic fast. Bennett then sees a broken track and he doesn't know if there is going to a other side or not. The conductor again announces that he is going to keep ludicris speed on. The train then goes flying into some sort of desert land, but the train is still going. Bennett turns off ludicris speed and looks outside. He then searches for a gravity pad to put under the train. Finally he finds four mini gravity pads. He carries them and screws them to the bottom of the bus. Bennett then activates all them and quickly gets inside the train. The train now flies into space. Everyone except Jake has an argument with the conductor that the want to go to the moon. The conductor then calms everyone down and says that they can go to the moon. Everyone cheers. Bennett turns the gravity pads left (like thrusters) and they are headed to the moon. But however in the base of the moon. The aliens witness the train coming for them and the conductor needs Jake to stop the train, Jake quickly runs inside the cockpit and and steers the gravity pads to the upper right just in time and then gently deactivates the gravity pads. Everyone (including the conductor and Bennett) give Jake a hug. They get out of the train and have a dance party. And then the film comes to an end. Starring: Ethan Renfroez as "Jake Anderson" Brandon Kunkle as "Bennett .V" Wes Renfroez as "The conductor" Matt Buria as "One of the passengers" and Jordan as "Herself" Directed by Ethan Renfroez Category:Comedy Category:Movies